


Masquerade Birthday

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, masquerades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Charlie Weasley and The Malfoy family have planned a surprise masquerade birthday for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Birthday Soirée 2020





	Masquerade Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for BirthdaysSoiree2020 and I received the character: Charlie Weasley. I came up with this drabble. Many thanks to my beta: Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Weasley had been hoping for weeks that her husband Charlie had not forgotten about her birthday.

She had been hinting for a couple of months that she would love a masquerade ball to celebrate her turning 30, but he hadn't seemed to pick up on the hint. 

Two days ago, however, she had gone to lunch with Draco and he had blabbed about the surprise party he and Charlie had planned. 

He had been so embarrassed that he fled the restaurant, and she hadn't seen him since. 

_i do hope he's alright,_ she thought to herself as she held up the two Venetian-style dragon masks she had ordered specially for the event. 

Now all she had to do was act surprised when Charlie told her about it. He was so sweet to plan this. 

She heard the front door open, and Charlie walked in with his customary grin, pulling her into a hug and swinging him around with his usual exuberance before kissing her and producing two invitations from his sleeve, like a muggle magician.

“Hello, love! We've been invited to the Malfoy Masquerade Ball! I know you've been saying you want to go to a masquerade for ages!”

"Oh, perfect!" Hermione cooed. "I just so happen to have bought a pair of masks today!" 

She showed him the venetian masks, and Charlie grinned at the dragon styling. 

“Oooh, I love them, my love,” Charlie said admiringly. He pulled her close, kissing her soundly.

“So…. When is this event going to take place?” Hermione asked coyly, glancing at the invites, recognizing the date - 19th September - as her birthday.

She quirked an eyebrow, smiling slyly at her husband, who realized the gig was up. 

He smirked back at her, apparently immensely proud of himself.

“It was Draco’s idea.”

“Oh, the Ferret actually had an idea, did he?” she smirked back. They both burst out laughing.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Draco was in a decorating frenzy. 

“Everything has to be perfect,” he reminded the house elves as he strode around the ballroom, personally supervising everything as he advised them on Hermione's preferences, and tried to incorporate a Dragon theme into the mix.

Lucius strolled in with his walking stick, and admired Draco’s handiwork. The elder Malfoy was a much nicer person since the war ended, and to everyone's surprise the Malfoys had practically adopted Hermione. 

“I’m proud of you son, celebrating Hermione’s birthday like this, and keeping the secret so well. I’ve found the perfect gift for her." He winked, and patted his pocket.

Draco almost choked. “You do know she’s married to the Dragon Tamer right, Dad?” he teased. 

Narcissa entered the ballroom with her usual grace. “Oh this is lovely, she’ll love this! And the surprise your father has,” she smiled happily, patting Lucius’ pocket for emphasis.

Draco shook his head, a little worried about his parents' sanity.

7pm on the 19th September couldn't come fast enough, but when it did Hermione was all ready to go. 

She checked herself one last time in the magic mirror - 'You look wonderful, dearie! - and slipped on her mask. 

Charlie was waiting for her in the lounge, looking unfairly gorgeous in shimmering dark red dress robes that made his hair seem to flame like dragonfire. His mask was dangling from one hand. 

His mouth fell open as she entered the room. Her dress was pure gold, the exact shade of a Romanian Longhorn's horns, and her deep green mask set it off perfectly. She wore a deep green dragon hide belt, accentuating her slender waist in a way that made his mouth water. 

"Too hot, hot damn! Make a dragon want to retire, man!" Charlie quoted the uptown funk lyrics at her in his very Weasley kind of pure admiration as he gaped at her.

Hermione blushed and twirled for him. "Ready to go?"

Charlie grinned, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and tossing it into the flames in the grate. 

He hugged her close and pulled her into the bright green fire, calling "Malfoy Manor!"

The Floo in the main foyer of the Manor roared to life and they stepped out, finding the Manor extremely quiet.

“Are you sure we’re at the right spot?” Hermione whispered worriedly as she felt Charlie’s hand on her back, guiding her in the darkness.

“I’m sure it's this way. Look, I see lights underneath that door!” Charlie pointed out. Then all of a sudden the lights were off.

“What if they’re hurt? Or worse…” Hermione’s voice was agitated at the thought of someone harming the Malfoy family, especially on her birthday.

Charlie opened the door quietly, whispering the charm to relight the chandeliers.

The room flared with light once again. “Surprise! Happy birthday, Hermione!”

“Oh! You shouldn’t have!” Hermione gasped as she looked around in amazement at the decorations.

All her friends were there, and everyone looked amazing in their dress robes and gowns with themed masks. 

The band started playing, and moments later the party was in full swing. 

“Hermione, come check out your birthday table!” Draco exclaimed, gesturing towards the two tables that were practically groaning under the weight of a pile of presents.

“Oh my goodness, thank you!” Hermione hugged Draco, admiring his icy blue dress robes and his mask that was themed with snowflakes. 

Lucius and Narcissa came over, both in predictable Slytherin green with snake-style masks.

“We wanted to give you this first, Hermione. It's from Severus. The key to his home in Spinner’s End.” Lucius presented her the key to Severus’ home.

“Well love, you said that you wanted a place to work on your potion making.” Charlie was surprised at Lucius and Narcissa’s thoughtful gift.

“Thank you, Lucius and Narcissa!” Hermione beamed, accepting the key as if it were a precious gem. 

Draco groaned as he suddenly realized why his parents had been patting his father's pocket so much. He had to admit it was a perfect gift.


End file.
